


Elise Maudite

by Username101



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username101/pseuds/Username101
Summary: In the elven city of Ecras the law stated that magic, of any kind, was strictly forbidden for anyone within the city; and there was one main family tasked with finding individuals with magic and bringing them to justice...
Kudos: 1





	Elise Maudite

In the elven city of Ecras the law stated that magic, of any kind, was strictly forbidden for anyone within the city; and there was one main family tasked with finding individuals with magic and bringing them to justice. 

This family was the Maudit family, and they were the second most powerful people in Ecras, following the king and queen themselves. 

The Maudit family had been blessed with a pregnancy which was expected to result in a young healthy boy who would take on the legacy of keeping Ecras safe from the dangers of magic; however, following the execution of a young sorcerer, an old man and woman stepped out from the crowd and pointed at Lady Maudit and cursed her unborn baby, "Death and shadow shall cloak your child" the old woman wailed before they both vanished with a gust of a violent black flame. 

Driven by fear for the fate of their unborn son, the Maudit broke the very law they'd swore to uphold and protect as they went to find an old hag who could undo the curse.

"This curse is like a spot of mud," the wise old hag had said, "If I flick it off your son it will attach to someone else." The Maudit did not care who it landed on as long as their child-and their legacy- was safe from darkness.

Little did they know that Lady Maudit was expecting not only a son but a daughter too and that once the curse was pulled off the son, it devoured the daughter. 

The first one to be born was the son, Elio Maudit, his physical traits matching the ones of his parents; dark caramel skin, dark blonde curly hair and brilliant ember eyes. The daughter, Elise Maudit, however, was pale and sickly looking with blue eyes so pale they thought she was blind and silky black hair. 

The two had odd birthmarks on their wrists, marks that, when put side to side became the image of a moon and a sun embracing one another. Everyone expected the daughter to die within the year but, to everyone's surprise, the twins were inseparable for seven whole years until the mages that had cursed the Maudit heard about the "miracle" that had happened. Set on having their revenge and letting their curse stay true, they snuck into the Maudit state at night and left unseen- Elio Maudit in their arms. 

The mages that had cursed the Maudit raised Elio as their own, calling him Leo Larron instead. 

Leo was raised with what he thought of as bi polar parents; they'd sometimes shower him with love and affection and other times they'd look at him like he was solely responsible for everything dark and evil in this world. 

At Age 14, Leo confronted his parents on this abnormal behavior and finally learnt that they were not in fact his biological parents. 

The mages did not tell him who his real parents were, they only ever pointed him in the direction of a far off elven city called Ecras.

Feeling destiny the pull of destiny, Leo went the distance, traveling across half the continent in order to return to his hometown and find his family. The journey was not easy by any means and it took him two long years to reach his destination; however, when he finally got there all he found were the remains of a broken city, demolished by a plague unlike any other seen before. 

Leo stumbled through the streets, stepping over skeleton after skeleton until he reached a temple. The words DEATH AND SHADOW had been erratically sprawled all over the doors and walls of the building.

Feeling a pull, Leo pressed on and walked inside the holy temple of Palor, god of sun and light. 

There, he knelt before the holy symbol of the sun and closed his eyes, letting the rays of sunlight that wept through the broken stained glass envelop him. That's when Leo realized it was his destiny to stop this terrible disease and protect life and light from any darkness that may roam the earth. 

As he was leaving the church, Leo spotted a dying bird sputtering blood on the doorsteps of the temple. Leo knelt down and touched it.

The bird immediately got up, completely healthy, and fluttered away. 

Leo Larron had the blessings of Palor in his side.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Meanwhile, after the kidnapping of her brother, Élise Maudit was told that her twin had been taken by a fever during the night, and that because of this, added onto her already fragile health, she was not to be allowed outside of the castle walls.

After that, Elise only ever managed to have one other friend; her butler Horace. 

Horace would wake her each morning, and accompany her for breakfast while her parents were in important council meetings and political affairs, and he even looked away as she snuck out past her bedtime hours and went to the library where she'd stay reading until the first rays of sunlight began to peek through the windows.   
She'd read anything she could get her hands on from poetry to chemistry to history- reading was the only way she could ever get out of the castle. 

She longed to see all the places that had been so brilliantly painted across the pages of her books; to see the shimmering seas of the west or the frozen tundras of the south, and what she wouldn't give to be able to roll around in a forest and feel the soft green grass caress her fingers. 

And she would share all of this with Horace, who would in turn promise that one day she would get to do all of that, and more. 

When her tenth birthday rolled around and her parents asked for her birthday wishes all Elise was able to ask for was to be let outside and explore the world.

Her parents ignored this ridiculous request of course, and decided instead to grant her permission to the second stage of the library, which Elise had already gone through.

However, Horace had listened and he began looking for ways to cure the sickness that Elise had struggled with since birth.

Horace knew a doctor's assistant across town and so a vial of blood had been taken from Elise and given to the top doctors of Ecras, who began to study and experiment to see what they could do for Elise. 

And that's how the plague started.

An accident or miscalculation of some sort led to Elise's blood becoming the first strand of a plague that swept through Ecras faster than anything anyone had seen.

Watching everyone around her plummet to the ground drove Elise to desperation, and once she found out that the plague had taken Horace too, she headed to the section of the library where she'd never dared venture before- the section where all the confiscated magical texts were locked away from the public.

And so, she searched through scroll after scroll and book after book until she pulled a dark and heavy leather bound book from the shelf, sending dust everywhere.

Coughing and sneezing, Elise wiped away the dust and stared at the title of this book: The Studies of Necromancy.

Two years later Ercas was back up on its feet, the streets were busier than ever: anyone who could walk was up and about running around.   
But most importantly, Horace was back and Elise knew that she'd never have to worry about losing him again.

Death would never take someone away from her ever again. 

Elise was celebrating her 17th birthday, Horace by her side. She blew out her candles, and his skeleton hands slapped against one another and let out a drawn out groan which Elise understood as a cheerful "Congratulations!". 

That's when the doors to the dining room were thrown open by a group of adventurers. "There she is! The witch that did this!" They shouted and immediately pounced to attack her. Elise and Horace ran trying to escape their assailants, but they came upon a great roaring river which they could not cross. Elise halted, panicked, thinking of a way out, and one of the heroes threw a fireball, which would have killed Elise had Horace not grabbed her and jumped with her into the river. 

With new scars across half her body, and a newfound hatred for “heroes” and adventurers, Elise swore she'd get strong enough to take back her home one day and rescue everyone. She took one last look at her home, pulled her hood over her head, and walked into the shadows of the night.


End file.
